The Gray Exists
by hunter.guiles.9
Summary: Basically a scence similar to the end of 6x11.


Allegra had declared her love for her. They've been hanging out on and off. Becoming close . Frost just didn't realize that they were that close. She never has been actually close to a human being besides from team flash to at the most Caitlin. Part of her didn't want to screw it up.

Life coach was one thing. But to be intimately closer. That was something she wasn't use to. The most it was when they were dealing with the ice version of their dad and he died protecting them. Something that chilled her to the bone that it could happen to allegra.

She didn't know what to do. All attempts have been hanged up on by Caitlin . When she tried to reach her in her brain for help. Some mental block happened which frustrated her.

Then when Nash found her a few days later at one of her old hangouts. He was grinning "Your a frosty girl to find." The pun bringing distaste in her mouth. "Yeah how do you know of this place?" She was curious. "Cisco helped me locate all the hangouts when you been on one of those pub crawls of yours. You did before. But..." putting his hands up. sitting down.

"That's not the point of this conversation. it's allegra As you guessed my doppelganger of my daughter that is in love with you. " staring it bluntly.

Causing frost to blush at the mention of Allegra's affection. "And by how you're acting you haven't been use to this love busines ." Nash guessed.

"I well we finally just got use to the idea our dad Is alive. Was not as lucky to get a ice roomie like me. Then when he finally got free he died protecting us against a cicada." Wanting to get it off her chest.

Nash nods understandably. " and you are trying to process it. Barely staying afloat. Like I'm the one who did crisis." At frost's forming apologetic look nash says. "It's okay. No matter where I look . Everything screams i damned us all. And i have to bare it every step of the way. But look at the bright side your oliver fellow he saved us. At least I rest easy we have this one earth to live on. And it seems to me you've been doing okay on this have a life thing. You just need to be open up to the Gray still existing though. Or you will be a pariah forever. Take it from this Pariah himself." He laughs pointing to himself.

Frost gives a depth breath. "What if I feel underserved of her love. Something happens again. The first time..." only to be interrupted by a voice that made her blush.

"Well that sound's like a lot about being afraid of my powers." As allegra comes into view. "My dopodad said to let him go first. Softing you up. Then maybe we can have a first date and just talk. " with a smug look on her face.

"Something about not being all black and white I think." Getting into a seat and grabbing frost's hands. " don't you think you deserve the Gray too." Rubbing frost's hand. Frost manages to say "I dont even know if that exists?".

Allegra smiles as if considering. " well I think it does. The frost I know. Cared enough to try to help me reconnect with a old friend. So I think you already have it in you. I'm sorry your scared. But why don't we do this together?" A hopeful face .

Frost heart melts at the care allegra is giving her. She loves allegra for her belief in people. Even things that are bleak. Like nash said she looked things at black and white. Not only that she believes in her. A person believes in her. All she can see that allegra cares about her. Not a ounce of a alternate motive in her. And that only made one choice for her.

She said "I like the sound of that. Girlfriend's of the Grey." As she gets up and kisses her. The kiss lasts a minute until they hear a awkward hey.

"Good you goofballs figured this..." as he was reaching for the right words. Nash decides "where your at. Why don't you get out of here. Enjoy your first days in the grey." As they both nod and leave. Taking nash's advice.

"At least I can do some good" nash mutters. As HR looks at him in the background. ** Duh duh duh. **

**Rights go to the flash. This is my first longest fanfic. Um if anybody had some prompts be free to leave them. I'm happy to talk to comments. **

**I freewrited this scence from the allegra and frost plot last episode. what do you think happens to nash. I think since he got his memories of crisis back he got the part that is Pariah. Anyways till next fanfic. Curious to what anyone thinks of this one. **


End file.
